


Another Way to Say 'I Love You'

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romance wasn’t dead for them, it just evolved after years of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way to Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> Reward drabble for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kitmerlot1213)[kitmerlot1213](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kitmerlot1213/) for her submission in the [5 Words Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/232575.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

The romance wasn’t dead for them, it just evolved after years of being together. Every weekend, whether they had Grace or not, Steve stayed in bed to be there when Danny woke up. Danny remembered to buy an extra bag of peppermint patties and put them in the freezer when Steve returned from his training maneuvers. If they went to work separately, there was always a cup of coffee, sweetened just right, waiting on the other’s desk for when they arrived.

Of course Steve still took ‘stupid risks’ and Danny still ranted. It was how they said ‘I love you’.


End file.
